Le premier choix
by ManaMaVhenan
Summary: Pidge lutte contre son chagrin face à la relation entre Lance et Allura tout comme elle lutte pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les mauvais sentiments. Lance se sent nostalgique de sa relation avec Pidge et quand il la voit comme il ne l'a jamais vue auparavant, son trouble ne fait que débuter et il devient difficile d'échapper à la vérité. Cependant, il faut parfois faire face.
1. Pidge

Les semaines avaient passé se transformant en mois et le calme s'installait doucement dans leur vie quotidienne. Les chasses aux derniers vaisseaux Galra dans le système solaire se faisaient de plus en plus rares et espacées. Pidge s'était faite au rôle d'intermédiaire des paladins entre la Terre et le reste de la coalition. Si tout le monde avait l'air de collaborer de bon cœur en passant outre les préjugés raciaux, la confiance se bâtissait petit à petit et il fallait éviter de brûler les étapes.

Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait qu'un statut – usurpé – de cadet à la Garnison, sa connaissance et sa compréhension aigüe de la technologie altéenne et alien en général lui avaient valu de pouvoir travailler aux côtés de son père sur l'Atlas et les MFE. Elle se plongeait avec joie et nécessité dans ce travail continue.

Après tout, tout danger n'était pas écarté, il existait peut-être d'autre robots surpuissants menés par des Altéens. Et étant donné la difficulté extrême du combat qu'ils avaient dû mener contre cet adversaire aussi impétueux qu'un Robeast et qui semblait utiliser le Komar ou quelque chose de similaire, le doute planait quant à l'implication de Haggar. Et si elle tait derrière tout ça, ils devaient se préparer au pire.

Elle se plongeait donc dans le travail et avait une excuse pour minimiser le temps qu'elle passait en compagnie de Lance. Il était le paladin qu'elle voyait désormais le moins. Hunk et ses capacités d'ingénieur étaient mises à profit sur l'Atlas, Keith suivait Shiro comme son ombre et dans la mesure où cette technologie était en grande partie inspirée de la technologie altéenne, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas voir Allura.

Elle aurait souhaité l'éviter autant que possible, elle aussi, parce que quand elle la voyait, elle revoyait le visage heureux et rougissant de Lance et c'était toujours comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle n'avait pas envie d'alimenter sa propre jalousie et son dépit alors elle préférait simplement éviter ceux qui en étaient la cause. Elle avait beau les aimer tous les deux, il y avait des choses trop dures à supporter et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire bonne figure en toute circonstance et conserver un lien viable pour former Voltron. Alors elle prenait la distance nécessaire pour apaiser son cœur.

Il y avait bien autre chose qui la chiffonnait dans cette relation mais ce n'était pas un fait concret, plutôt de la spéculation et elle craignait que ce soit la peine qui lui fasse voir les choses de façon négative. Elle avait essayé de repousser ce raisonnement dans le même recoin de son esprit où elle avait enfermé ses sentiments pour Lance et la jalousie lancinante qui résultait de sa relation avec Allura mais essayer de faire abstraction de ses pensées était une vraie gageure. Quand elle baissait sa garde, le ballet incessant de réflexions reprenait jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. Dans ces moments, il ne faisait pas bon être dans les environs, tous en payaient les frais, amis ou pas.

Aujourd'hui était une de ces fois où ses pensées prenaient le dessus alors qu'elle planchait sur la durée d'autonomie des MFE pour qu'ils puissent mener des missions plus longues et à plus grande distance. Incapable de poursuivre ses travaux, elle partit s'assoir dans un coin, remontant les genoux contre sa poitrine pour tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Alors qu'elle parvenait à se calmer elle entendit quelqu'un pénétrer le hangar.

Elle leva les yeux par-dessus ses genoux et aperçut la chevelure blanche et la silhouette élancée d'Allura qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle grogna doucement, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

\- Pidge ? Pidge, tu es là ? Un garde m'a signalé que tu étais en train de travailler dans ce hangar…

Elle ignora la princesse et resta recroquevillée dans son coin en fermant les yeux, priant qui voulait bien entendre qu'on la laisse en paix. Qu' _elle_ la laisse en paix. Mais Pidge n'était pas douée pour la prière et elle entendit les talons de la jeune femme se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Elle grogna à nouveau et s'efforça de calmer sa respiration afin de reprendre le contrôle et se conduire de la façon la plus normale et amicale possible.

\- Salut, Allura.

\- Oh, Pidge. Que fais-tu prostrée dans un coin ? Tout va bien ? Te sens-tu mal ?

Le voilà, ce comportement plein d'empathie et de patience qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas la détester, ce qui rendait sa situation encore plus difficile. La détester aurait été plus facile mais c'était inconcevable pour Pidge de tirer un trait sur son amitié avec Allura.

\- J'ai… mal à la tête. Rien de grave. Je fais juste une pause.

\- Oh. Je peux revenir plus tard si tu souhaites te reposer, dit-elle en s'accroupissant d'un air soucieux face à elle.

\- Non, pas de problème. Tu souhaitais me voir pour … ?

\- Oh. Rien qui soit lié au travail, rassure-toi. En fait, Lance a pensé… Il trouvait que depuis qu'on était sur Terre, les paladins avaient passé assez eu de temps ensemble comme avant. Il a pensé qu'on pourrait organiser une petite fête entre paladins demain soir.

\- Oh… je ne sais pas trop.

Visiblement, Allura ne s'attendait pas à ce que Pidge discute l'idée de faire la fête avec ses amis et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Le paladin vert n'eut qu'un tick ou deux pour trouver une excuse plausible pour son incertitude.

\- Hmm, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas faire la fête avec vous mais, avec mes parents on avait prévu de passer un peu de temps avec Matt et sa petite-amie avant qu'ils ne repartent en mission pour la coalition.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge mais pas la vérité non plus. Ses parents n'avaient rien prévu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils passaient déjà chaque soirée en famille avec Matt et parfois en compagnie de ses acolytes de la résistance.

\- Oh, mais c'est parfait, on souhaitait également y inviter nos proches. Ils ont noué connaissance mais ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion d'approfondir leurs liens.

\- Oh.

Pidge ne savait pas trop comment refuser la fête sans éveiller les soupçons. Et si elle était vraiment franche avec elle-même, elle devrait avouer que cette soirée était plutôt une bonne idée et que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir de connaitre un peu mieux les proches de ses amis. Elle détourna le regard, encore hésitante.

\- Est-ce que la Garnison est au courant ? Ils nous autoriseraient à occuper une salle et utiliser des vivres pour faire une fête privée ?

\- Disons que le fait que Shiro soit le commandant de l'Atlas que ton père a conçu et que nous ayons libéré la Terre de l'emprise de Sendak a grandement joué en notre faveur pour convaincre les pontes de nous… euh, lâcher la grappe comme dit Lance.

\- Oh.

Oh. « Oh ». Était-ce tout ce qu'elle était capable de répéter ? Elle s'en voulait de s'empêtrer dans des réponses aussi vides d'intérêt et de paraitre aussi suspicieuse. Ou du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle avait d'elle-même. Le regard concerné d'Allura avec son petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant démontraient bien à quel point elle ne se conduisait pas comme d'habitude mais la princesse était bien trop élevée pour soulever la question pour l'instant.

\- D'accord. J'en parlerai à mes parents et à Matt ce soir.

\- Parfait ! répondit le paladin rose avec ce sourire immaculé qui avait dû charmer Lance. Lance sera ravi de te voir, il s'est plaint que tu passais trop de temps à travailler et qu'il voulait te montrer des niveaux qu'il avait déverrouillé à Killrobot Fantasy.

\- C'est Killbot Phantasm, rectifia-t-elle en rigolant doucement.

Pidge ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur accélérer à l'idée qu'il ait envie de la voir, elle spécifiquement, mais son cerveau lui rappela que c'était en tant qu'amie qu'il voulait la voir et rien de plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre, pensive avant de relever les yeux vers la princesse qui la regardait curieusement.

\- Quoi ? Tu voulais autre chose ?

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Pidge ? Tu as l'air quelque peu…préoccupée.

\- Hmm. Tout va bien. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai juste mal à la tête et j'aimerai juste pouvoir me reposer un peu.

\- C'est vrai. Je te laisse en paix alors. J'espère que tu te sentiras mieux d'ici demain.

\- Merci.

Le paladin rose ne s'attarda pas et fit un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire à sa cadette avant de tourner les talons. Pidge la regarda s'éloigner et fut surprise de s'entendre interpeler Allura alors qu'elle s'éloignait. La princesse se retourna, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

\- Euh… Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien… euh, entre Lance et toi.

Allura se fendit d'un large sourire et joignit les mains contre sa poitrine.

\- Oh oui. Lance est vraiment un petit-ami attentionné.

\- Oh (encore !). Bien. A plus tard.

La princesse repartit sous le regard perplexe de Pidge.

/

\- Katie, chérie, tu ne vas quand même pas te rendre à la fête habillée comme ça.

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai passé des mois habillée avec les anciens vêtements de Matt, Maman.

\- Justement ! Ce ne sont pas des vêtements adaptés à une jeune fille. En plus, tu as grandi après tout ce temps, il te faut des vêtements à ta taille.

Pidge se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant sa mère mais son manque d'enthousiasme n'échappa pas à son frère qui ricana.

\- Franchement, entre mes vêtements informes et mes lunettes, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui te mette en valeur, Pidge.

\- Pourquoi aurai-je besoin de me mettre en valeur ? je passe mon temps soit à combattre soit derrière des écrans d'ordinateurs.

\- Pour te trouver un petit-ami. Il faut de temps en temps sortir la tête de tes ordinateurs si tu espères te trouver quelqu'un, petite sœur.

Pidge foudroya Matt du regard. Depuis qu'il savait pour ses sentiments envers Lance, Matt avait par plusieurs occasions tenté de la distraire de son chagrin en appuyant plus ou moins l'idée qu'elle se trouve un petit-ami. Il ne se montrait pas particulièrement insistant pour ne pas la braquer mais elle n'avait jamais fait preuve d'enthousiasme à l'idée.

\- Ton frère a raison. Tu ne vas quand même pas continuer à avoir ton style de garçon manqué. Alors que tes cheveux ont enfin repris une jolie longueur.

Elle accorda un sourire à sa mère qui adorait ses cheveux longs et qui avait eu l'air proprement outrée qu'elle osé se les couper quand elle s'était introduite à la Garnison. Toutefois dès lors que le château avait été détruit, elle avait arrêté de se les couper et ils avaient naturellement recommencer à retrouver leur longueur d'antan. Ou presque.

\- C'est juste que ces vêtements étaient plus sympas pour bouger et vivre ma vie de paladin que ne le serait une robe. Et puis je doute de rencontrer qui que ce soit dans la mesure où cette fête inclut seulement les paladins et leurs proches.

\- Peut-être, mais il s'agit d'une fête. C'est une occasion de se montrer sous son meilleur jour, ajouta sa mère d'un air docte.

\- Je ferai un effort mais n'allez pas croire que je vais me transformer façon Cendrillon comme Matt l'a fait.

\- Hmm ? interrogea Matt en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte combien tu as changé depuis que tu as mis les pieds dans l'espace ? Ta version 3.0 est absolument superbe. Tu pourrais tomber n'importe quelle fille, maintenant. A supposer que tu n'aies pas déjà une petite-amie.

\- Ma version … ? Katie, je n'ai pas tant changé que ça, dit-il en rigolant.

Pidge tourna un regard de connivence à sa mère qui criait « mais bien sûr ! ». Elle ricana en silence alors que Matt se penchait et murmurait à son oreille :

\- C'est bien toi qui voulais tourner la page, non ?

Pidge ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de les baisser. C'était bien ses mots, elle avait dit qu'elle irait de l'avant et tournerait la page qu'était Lance et parfois, il fallait forcer un peu les choses.

/

Elle avait choisi de porter une robe courte et ample et une paire de converses parce qu'elle voulait bien paraitre plus jolie mais pas au détriment de son confort. Elle avait laissé à sa mère le plaisir de brosser ses cheveux qu'elle laissait libres, gardant simplement un bandeau blanc. Sa mère insistait pour lui brosser les cheveux tous les jours prétextant qu'elle n'en prenait pas assez soin elle-même – ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux – mais elle savait surtout qu'elle avait l'impression de rattraper le temps perdu en passant ce moment avec elle. En revanche elle avait formellement rejeté l'idée de se maquiller mais avait promis de ne pas porter les lunettes de Matt.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur le lieu de la fête, elle avait bien présumé qu'elle attirerait l'attention de ses camarades paladins qui ne l'avaient jamais vu en robe à part en photo mais elle n'aurait pas pensé que Lance la dévisagerait. Elle était partagée entre l'embarras et l'irritation alors qu'il était bouche bée devant elle comme s'il voyait quelque chose de particulièrement choquant. Elle se décida pour l'irritation et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils.

Heureusement Keith et Hunk, plus polis intervinrent, l'un en donnant un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de Lance, l'autre en faisant un compliment amical.

\- Wow, Pidge ! Cette tenue et tes cheveux longs te vont super bien.

\- Ouais. Pas moyen qu'on te prenne à nouveau pour un garçon, renchérit Keith avec son habituelle attitude posée.

\- N'est-ce pas ! ajouta joyeusement Matt qui venait d'arriver sa sœur, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Pidge ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire timidement et de rouler des yeux, amusée par leurs commentaires. Lance sembla se ressaisir et finit par se racler la gorge avant de s'adresser à elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

\- Désolé de t'avoir dévisagée comme ça, Pidge. Je ne me doutais pas que tu pouvais être si… euh… Bref, tu es vraiment très jolie.

Elle le regarda en serrant les mâchoires, plus touchée par son compliment qu'elle ne le pensait. Il la trouvait _jolie_. Était-elle vraiment jolie ? ou était-il juste poli ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il si longtemps fixée alors ? Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas quand elle était plus féminine ? Il ne l'aimait déjà pas en temps normal alors quel besoin avait-elle d'être plus féminine ?

Non. Non, non, non et _non_. Si elle était venue en reprenant l'apparence plus féminine de Katie, ce n'était pas pour lui. Même si le T-shirt et la veste qui couvrait négligemment ses épaules étaient très seyants Elle devait reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions, elle était venue dans l'espoir de pouvoir tirer un trait sur lui. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et s'efforça de lui sourire.

\- Ne t'avise plus de me dévisager comme ça, mais merci beaucoup pour le compliment.

Il lui rendit son sourire, avec quelque chose qu'elle pensa être de l'embarras. Elle s'efforça à regarder ailleurs et détailla le monde qui était déjà dans la pièce. Il semblait que les mères des paladins s'étaient regroupées pour discuter avec camaraderie. Elle crut entendre la mère de Hunk demander avec beaucoup de tact à Krolia comment elle avait rencontré le père de Keith et celle-ci qui avait visiblement peu l'habitude de discuter si nonchalamment avec d'autres femmes mais elle leur répondit quelque chose et presque aussitôt la mère de Lance lui tapotait le dos avec amitié.

Les fils ressemblaient beaucoup à leur mère et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un peu plus loin les sœurs de Lance discutaient avec la sœur de Hunk, Nyma, Allura et Romelle qui repéra Pidge et fonça vers elle.

\- Pidge, tu es vraiment jolie en robe. Viens avec nous !

Pidge n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que Romelle lui avait saisi le bras et la tirait vers le groupe de filles. Elle lança un regard désemparé à ses compagnons paladins qui haussèrent les épaules en rigolant et la seconde d'après elle était entourée de jeunes femmes beaucoup trop complices entre elles alors qu'elles venaient à peine de vraiment faire connaissance. Quand elle arriva, Allura ouvrit de grands yeux et lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'écarter et de la contempler de pied en cap.

\- Pidge, tu es tout simplement magnifique ! Je savais que ton style de garçon manqué dissimulait ta beauté.

Pidge piqua un fard, surprise de recevoir un compliment si spontané et sincère de la part d'Allura. Elle démontrait une fois de plus sa gentillesse. Pas que cela soit nouveau pour Pidge mais elle avait tendance à oublier à quel point la princesse était quelqu'un de charmant quand elle ressassait son chagrin d'amour. Elle lui sourit en la remerciant sincèrement bien que dans un coin de son esprit, une pensée égratignait ses bons sentiments. « Pas aussi magnifique que toi. Pas assez magnifique pour Lance ».

Elle se laissa entrainer dans la conversation des filles apprenant à quel point elles étaient des femmes intéressantes et sûres d'elles. Elle apprit deux ou trois histoires plutôt comiques sur le passé de ses camarades qu'elles confiaient à Allura, Romelle et elle dans le but assumé de leur fournir des munitions face aux garçons quand ils auraient des disputes.

Elle passa une excellente soirée, allant discuter avec un groupe ou un autre et parvenant à limiter presque entièrement les pensées parasites en lien avec Lance et Allura. Quand Lance se rapprochait d'Allura ou inversement, elle trouvait le moyen de détourner le regard, de s'intéresser à autre chose et elle soupçonnait Matt de faire écran de son corps à ce genre de scène quand il se trouvait près d'elle. C'était le meilleur grand frère au monde même s'il se montrait surprotecteur.

/

Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, Pidge était légèrement – beaucoup trop dirait Coleen – alcoolisée. Elle avait testé la sangria mais celle-ci était trop forte pour elle et quand elle avait voulu la faire passer avec un verre de jus de fruits, il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait de punch. Quelle idée de mettre du punch dans une bouteille. Tout le monde savait que ça se servait dans un saladier, non ? Toujours était-il qu'elle avait ingéré deux verres d'alcool et que c'était apparemment plus que suffisant pour la rendre pompette.

Contre toute attente, elle se mettait à rire pour tout et pour rien et quand elle s'était accrochée au bras de Lance en l'appelant Tireur d'Elite à tout bout de champ jusqu'à ce qu'il rougisse en continu Matt avait très sagement jugé qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller prendre l'air. Il avait attiré Pidge sur la terrasse à son grand désarroi et la fit assoir sur un banc. Elle boudait et lui adressait un regard aussi noir qu'incertain.

\- Je vais te chercher de l'eau et quelque chose à manger pour dissiper un peu l'alcool qui t'es monté à la tête. Pendant ce temps, tu ne bouges pas, Katie. Compris ?

\- Ramène-moi des cookies au beurre de cacahuète.

Matt soupira et rentra faire ce qu'il avait dit. Entre temps, Allura passa la tête dehors et vit Pidge assise sur le banc en train de jouer avec le bord de sa robe d'un air absent.

\- Pidge ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille n'avait visiblement pas entendu Allura arriver car elle sursauta violemment quand elle l'entendit.

\- Tu m'as fait p-peur !

\- Oh, pardon, Pidge. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. J'ai vu que tu avais l'air un brin éméché et je m'inquiétais

\- Je ne suis pas si pompette que ça. Je peux encore réciter les décimales de pi sans me tromper.

La princesse rigola doucement et vint s'installer près de Pidge qui posa presqu'aussitôt la tête contre son épaule. L'Altéenne ne dit rien et laissa la jeune fille prendre ses aises. Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sur tous les vaisseaux de la base et même si elle y prenait plaisir, cela restait quand même une charge de travail conséquente pour une jeune fille qui venait tout juste de fêter son dix-septième anniversaire. Pidge pouvait bien se permettre d'être pompette et de se laisser aller contre quelqu'un.

Un instant après Allura entendit quelqu'un sortir sur la terrasse et vit Matt qui arrivait avec un verre d'eau et un petit pain. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il avait l'air tendu en la voyant. Elle se dit qu'il devait simplement être soucieux pour sa sœur.

\- Oh, princesse. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour Pidge. Mais comme tu le vois, elle a l'air d'aller bien. Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie.

\- Oh.

Il n'avait pas l'air plus détendu que cela et dansait d'un pied sur l'autre avec incertitude laissant son regard naviguer de la princesse à sa sœur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle dort. Je vais rester ici et reposer un peu mes pieds qui ont souffert à cause des talons. Je me charge d'elle si elle se réveille.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de faire cela. Je vais vous remplacer.

\- N'en fais rien. Profite de la soirée. Tu repars bientôt en mission, chaque instant en compagnie des autres compte.

Matt semblait toujours bien hésitant mais un petit ronflement de sa sœur monta jusqu'à lui et il se dit que si elle dormait, il ne risquait pas de se passer quoi que ce soit de plus gênant que Pidge qui bave sur l'épaule d'Allura.

\- Très bien. Je vous la confie, princesse. Mais surtout n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher au besoin. Et merci.

Une fois Matt partit, l'altéenne sentit Pidge relever la tête et se pencher vers l'avant pour jeter un coup d'œil aux portes vitrées sur le côté par lesquelles venaient de partir son frère.

\- J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais. J'ai dû faire croire que je ronflais.

\- Pidge ? Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Visiblement non. Je cherchais seulement à me débarrasser de Matt, assura le paladin vert avec un ton chantant caractéristique de quelqu'un qui avait trop bu.

Elle posa à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule d'Allura qui rigola.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil d'avoir fait croire que tu dormais. Le pauvre avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour toi.

\- Je pense qu'il était aussi inquiet pour toi, répondit Pidge.

\- Pour moi ?

\- C'est vraiment très dur de te détester. Je le sais, j'ai essayé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois depuis qu'on est de retour sur Terre mais je n'y arrive absolument pas.

\- Pardon ? dit Allura qui pensait avoir mal compris.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de foncièrement bon et qui cherche à voir le bon dans les autres. C'est pour ça que tu as cru aux mensonges de Lotor. Ne te blâme pas pour ça, il nous a tous bien roulés même les plus réticents d'entre nous.

\- Pidge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu abordes ce sujet mais je préférerai ne pas parler de ça avec toi.

\- Et avec Lance ? Tu en as parlé de Lotor ?

\- Pidge !

Allura avait un peu élevé la voix et s'était nettement crispée pendant que Pidge parlait. Celle-ci fut un peu surprise et sembla soudain se rendre compte de quoi elle parlait. Elle pinça ses lèvres, regardant le visage troublé d'Allura. Elle n'était pas en colère. _Pas encore_.

Pidge semblait avoir quasiment dessoulé et elle se rendait compte qu'elle touchait du doigt le sujet qui la torturait depuis des semaines. Elle s'était retenue autant qu'elle pouvait d'en parler autant pour se protéger elle que pour épargner Lance et Allura mais l'incertitude et la crainte d'être dans le vrai la rongeaient doucement depuis des semaines. L'alcool aidant, ses inhibitions passées s'étaient levées. Elle était suffisamment sobre pour savoir que si elle ne parlait pas maintenant, elle n'en parlerait sans doute plus jamais et elle refusait de s'étouffer avec plus de remords.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna sur le banc pour faire face à Allura.

\- Allura, j'ai besoin de mettre un certain point au clair. Tu peux très bien me dire que ça ne me concerne pas et ne pas me répondre et je peux très bien m'être fait des idées de mon dépit. Cependant, si je vise juste j'espère que tu vas bien réfléchir à ce que je te dis et que tu feras ce qu'il faudra.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler, Pidge ? questionna Allura mal à l'aise par le ton sérieux et ferme de la jeune fille.

\- Lance. Es-tu sûre d'avoir des sentiments pour lui ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna Allura.

\- Ce que je te demande c'est si tu es certaine de sentiments pour Lance et qu'il ne soit pas juste un… bouche-trou.

\- Pidge !

Cette fois, la princesse s'était levée d'un bond, son visage empreint d'irritation mais le paladin vert resta imperturbable et poursuivit.

\- Je ne dis pas ça sur un ton accusateur, Allura. J'ai bien compris à quel point tu avais souffert après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lotor. Et avec Lance qui se mettait en quatre pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un regard ou un sourire de ta part, tu as peut-être trouvé de quoi te consoler.

\- Ça suffit, Pidge ! Tu as raison, ça ne te concerne pas et je n'ai aucune intention de répondre à ces insinuations.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réponses. Je veux simplement que tu considères Lance dans tout ça. Si tu l'aimes réellement, alors il n'y a aucun problème et tu peux bien oublier tout ce que j'ai dit. Sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? demanda le paladin rose d'une voix sans timbre.

\- Sinon, il faut que tu fasses ce qui est juste pour Lance. Quand bien même tu as de l'affection pour lui et qu'il te fait te sentir mieux, s'il apprend qu'il n'est qu'un remplacement pour Lotor, il en souffrira énormément. Cet idiot est du genre à douter de lui et à ne pas voir son importance aux yeux des autres. Apprendre quelque chose de si choquant le détruirait.

Allura ne répondit rien à ce que Pidge lui avait dit et celle-ci se sentait déjà plus légère d'avoir enfin pu aborder le sujet qui l'obnubilait. Elle se leva, sentant s'estomper le courage que lui avait donné l'alcool.

\- Je dis ça en tant que votre amie. Si jamais j'ai faux, vous pouvez être sûre que je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à tous les deux et que je n'en reparlerai plus jamais. Vous méritez d'être heureux. Lance mérite d'être le premier choix, pas le second.

Comme la princesse gardait ses yeux braqués au sol, le visage vide de toute expression, Pidge se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister plus. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, advienne que pourra. Ce poids en moins sur son esprit, elle passerait sûrement plus facilement à autre chose. Alors qu'elle allait vers la grande porte vitrée en trainant des pieds, Allura l'interpela.

\- Pidge.

Cette dernière se tourna très lentement, pas sûre de vouloir entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, persuadée qu'elle se ferait réprimander d'avoir oser se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle leva les yeux vers la jeune femme mais aucune trace d'animosité dans le regard de celle-ci. Juste de l'incertitude.

\- Pidge. Tu as des sentiments pour Lance ?

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux et se sentit rougir violemment. Ses poings se crispèrent autour du tissu de sa robe la chiffonnant nerveusement. Était-elle à ce point transparente ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'Allura sache. Pas plus que Lance. Elle baissa la tête, espérant que ses cheveux la dissimuleraient et se détourna d'un pas vif sans répondre.

Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte-fenêtre, elle croisa Lance debout, l'air hagard. Son regard croisa le sien et Pidge paniqua. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir s'il avait pu entendre quoi que ce soit, elle ne chercha qu'à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et eux.


	2. Lance

Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas passé un moment avec Pidge. Il la voyait de loin en loin et pas forcément pour passer un moment de détente comme lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans sa chambre aux jeux vidéo. Il comprenait que chacun soit occupé, lui-même était régulièrement sollicité pour utiliser son lion pour une mission ou une autre mais même malgré ça, il avait le temps de voir Hunk, Keith et Shiro. Pidge par contre avait l'air tellement absorbée par son travail qu'ils s'étaient à peine parlé dernièrement. Son absence lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il soupira longuement.

\- Haaaaa. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait une partie de Killbot Phantasm. J'ai débloqué plein de trucs et Pidge n'est même pas là pour admirer ma maitrise.

Allura qui inspectait un datapad derrière lui, rigola doucement alors que la nièce de Lance s'amusait à lui faire des tresses pendant que les souris couinaient joyeusement. Ils étaient de corvée de baby sitting pendant que les sœurs et les parents de Lance s'occupaient de préparer la fête.

\- Patience. Tu la verras ce soir, tu auras l'occasion de lui en reparler même si je suis sûre de lui en avoir parlé quand je suis allée la voir.

\- Mouais.

Lance avait quasiment tout planifié en ce qui concernait la fête en compagnie de Veronica, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'est qu'on soit déjà le soir. Il était ravi d'avoir retrouvé sa famille mais il s'était habitué à vivre avec les autres paladins et même vivre à la Garnison était différent et il devait reconnaitre que le temps passé en compagnie de ses amis lui manquait. Surtout le temps passé en compagnie de Pidge, bien que dans son esprit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se fustigeait de ressentir ce manque alors qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie d'Allura.

Il avait par moment encore du mal à croire qu'il puisse sortir avec une telle créature de rêve. A part dans ses fantasmes, il n'aurait jamais imaginé sortir avec une superbe princesse alien aux pouvoirs magiques. Allura était quelqu'un de tellement fantastique, il se demandait encore par quel miracle il était avec elle. Surtout quand l'ancien petit-ami était un Apollon à la peau violette qui partageait des racines avec elle et dirigeait un empire qui s'étendait sur un nombre immense de galaxies. De tout point, il faisait piètre figure comparé à lui et c'était dur à comprendre ce qu'Allura avait bien pu lui trouver mais il était heureux avec elle alors il essayait de ne pas y penser.

Il alla dans sa chambre et commença à s'habiller. Il devait aider ses sœurs et sa mère à finir de tout mettre en place et il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de revenir sur place. Il plaça un baiser sur le front d'Allura et dit à plus tard à ses neveux.

/

La plupart des invités étaient déjà présents, il ne manquait plus que les Holt et Shiro et ils seraient au complet. Sa mère avait fait un buffet avec des spécialités cubaines et des petits apéritifs et le tout était relativement succulent sachant que la plupart des mets étaient issus de rations. Veronica avait disposé les boissons et pendant que leurs parents avaient le dos tourné, son frère Luis transvasa le punch dans une grosse bouteille pour pouvoir s'en servir à volonté dans la soirée sans que ses parents ne le surveille : cela avait tout l'air d'un jus de fruit inoffensif. Lance était enchanté à l'idée mais fit attention à ce que ses neveux ne puissent avoir accès à la bouteille pour éviter les incidents stupides.

Alors qu'il discutait tranquillement sur l'entrainement à la Garnison, les Holt firent leur entrée et Dieu merci, il ne buvait rien sur le moment parce qu'à partir du moment où il vit Pidge, il fut incapable de fermer la bouche. Il avait du mal à croire que la jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui était la même que celle avec qui il avait voyagé pendant près de deux ans.

Son visage en forme de cœur était encadré par des cheveux bouclés mi- longs enserrés par un bandeau tout simple. Ces grands yeux noisette n'étaient pas voilés par les verres des énormes lunettes rondes qui appartenaient autrefois à son frère. Sans les lunettes, il voyait bien mieux l'ombre que projetaient ses longs cils sur son visage où étaient éparpillés quelques taches de son. Il était en présence de Katie Holt, telle qu'elle aurait dû être s'il n'était pas arrivé malheur à la mission Kerberos.

Katie Pidge Holt était un sacré morceau.

Les vieux vêtements trop larges de Matt avaient été remisés au placard et elle leur avait préféré une robe blanche ample qui laissait néanmoins facilement deviner sa silhouette gracile en-dessous. Le tissu s'arrêtait plusieurs centimètres au-dessus des genoux et elle avait de plutôt jolies jambes même si celles-ci étaient marquées de quelques cicatrices, souvenirs de combat face aux Galra. Elle avait la taille fine et une poitrine menue mais bien dessinée et il s'en voulut immédiatement de s'arrêter sur ce genre de détails de son anatomie, ce n'était pas correct. Il tenta de baisser les yeux tandis que le visage de Pidge se marquait par la colère mais ne parvint juste pas à s'arrêter de la contempler.

Un coup de coude reçu dans les côtes le réveilla et il entendit les garçons faire des compliments à Pidge. Matt arriva derrière elle à ce moment et elle leur sourit innocemment et ce sourire était charmant. C'est ce qu'il allait dire avant d'y réfléchir à deux fois et se racla la gorge alors que les mots mouraient dans sa gorge avant d'être prononcés. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné par son trouble.

\- Désolé de t'avoir dévisagée comme ça, Pidge. Je ne me doutais pas que tu pouvais être si… euh… bref, tu es vraiment très jolie.

Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû éviter le « vraiment » dans sa phrase pour ne pas paraitre trop sous le charme mais, ce qui était dit, était dit. Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire et il sentit le danger quand sa conscience lui murmura que s'il l'avait connue avec l'apparence qu'elle avait actuellement, il serait tombé sous son charme depuis leur instruction à la Garnison.

Elle détourna le regard et s'intéressa au reste de la pièce tandis que Hunk lui tendait un gobelet de soda. A son insu, il la détailla à nouveau du regard et regretta de la voir s'éloigner avec Romelle.

/

Plusieurs fois dans la soirée il s'était surpris à chercher Pidge du regard quand elle n'était pas près de Hunk et lui. Quand elle la voyait rigoler avec ses sœurs, il se sentait joyeux également parce qu'il sentait que ce qu'il voyait était juste, comme si cette place était la sienne. Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi il ressentait ça tandis que lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur Allura, il ressentait la même joie sans avoir l'impression que ce qu'il voyait était – devrait être – normal. Quand la princesse revenait près de lui, il s'en voulait d'accorder autant d'importance à Pidge et s'efforçait de lui accorder son attention pleine et entière.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il aurait considéré ça normal de laisser son regard trainer sur toutes les jolies filles d'une pièce mais là il trouvait cela déplacé. A la fois parce qu'il s'agissait de Pidge et qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à lui accorder ce genre d'attention et également parce qu'il était officiellement en couple avec Allura. Il avait beau être un flirt en tout temps, il se sentait coupable de regarder une femme comme Romelle, Rizavi – ou Katie Pidge Holt – alors qu'il était avec elle, cette créature de rêve. Même son petit frère Luis s'étonnait qu'il soit en couple avec une si jolie femme et si Lance lui répondait en lui mettant une pichenette, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser pareil.

Quand la culpabilité était trop grande, il faisait secrètement amende en s'approchant du paladin rose pour l'enlacer, placer un baiser contre ses cheveux et s'enivrer de cette fragrance suave qui était la sienne. Le bras qu'Allura glissait autour de sa taille et le sourire qu'elle lui faisait en réponse à ses marques d'affection semblaient combler son cœur et apaiser autant sa culpabilité que ces incertitudes.

Alors que la soirée était déjà bien entamée, il vit Pidge revenir vers lui et sa faible tentative pour détourner le regard de sa démarche qui semblait elle-même plus féminine résultat en un échec plus que cuisant quand elle vint s'accrocher à son bras.

\- Hey, monsieur Tireur d'Elite, susurra-t-elle en regardant droit vers lui.

Son petit frère avec qui il discutait éclata de rire en entendant ça et il sentit ses oreilles rougir. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec gêne.

\- Ne rigole pas, Marco, réprimanda joyeusement Pidge en agitant le doigt de la main qui tenait son verre de jus.

\- Moi, c'est Luis. Marco c'est le vieux barbu.

\- Oh ? Whoops… ?

Lance plissa les yeux et saisit la main de Pidge qui tenait le verre pour le renifler. Il sentait l'alcool. Quand il releva les yeux vers Pidge, il remarqua qu'elle avait les joues légèrement roses comme lorsque quelqu'un a eu un peu trop à boire. Il tourna un regard irrité vers Luis qui haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte en continuant à rigoler.

\- Pidge, je crois que tu as un peu trop bu. Ce n'est pas du jus.

\- Oh, très juste, Monsieur Tireur d'Elite. Tu mets toujours dans le mille, hein ?

Cette fois-ci, il sentit que son visage aussi virait au rouge. Se pouvait-il que Pidge vienne de lui faire un sous-entendu plus ou moins graveleux ? Pas sûr de vouloir connaitre la réponse, il s'adressa de nouveau à elle.

\- Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire, Pigeon.

\- Peut-être. Mais c'est pas ma faute si on a mis du punch dans une bouteille ? J'veux dire, ce genre de boisson, ça se sert dans un saladier, hein ?

Lance foudroya son frère du regard mais celui-ci ne quittait pas Pidge des yeux. On pouvait même dire qu'il la dévorait du regard.

\- Woh ! woh woh ! Tout doux, Luis. Je connais ce regard. C'est le même que le mien quand je flirte. Flirtais. Je ne flirte plus.

\- Quoi ? Tant mieux pour toi. Tu as une princesse extra-terrestre pour petite copine, laisse-moi au moins tenter ma chance avec ta pote nerd.

\- Hey. Pidge n'est pas qu'une nerd, s'irrita l'ancien paladin bleu.

\- Bien dit, Tireur d'Elite, roucoula Pidge à l'oreille de Lance avant de tirer la langue à Luis.

Celui-ci rigola une nouvelle fois mais n'avait pas l'air de changer d'avis et Lance s'irritait plus qu'il ne le pensait de la situation. C'est vrai, en quoi est-ce que le fait que Luis s'intéresse à son amie était mal ? pour autant qu'il sache, son petit frère (qui avait désormais le même âge que lui, merci à l'ellipse temporelle qui avait suivie l'explosion du champ de quintessence) était un garçon plutôt sérieux et ne multipliait pas les flirts. Et Pidge était une grande fille.

Il soupira, son esprit réfutant catégoriquement le moindre argument logique pour laisser agir son frère. Il se sentait irrité et voulut mettre ça sur le compte qu'il devait agir envers Pidge comme il agirait avec ses propres sœurs si un garçon s'intéressait à elles. Alors qu'elle buvait une autre gorgée de son punch, il sentit le doux parfum qui se dégageait d'elle. Discret mais envoutant, comme elle. Et aussitôt qu'il eut cette pensée, il eut envie de se frapper d'être perturbé comme ça par elle.

Ce fut Matt qui le sauva de ses soucis en attrapant sa sœur par le coude et s'excusant si son comportement avait pu déranger. Avant que Luis ne puisse protester, il remercia Matt et celui-ci conduisit une Pidge qui trainait des pieds à l'extérieur sur la grande terrasse du mess. Lance la regarda s'éloigner dans un mélange de soulagement et de regret.

Allura arriva près de lui avec un air un peu préoccupé.

\- Est-ce que Pidge va bien ? La pauvre avait l'air un peu éméchée.

\- Oh… euh, oui. Son frère l'a emmenée dehors pour qu'elle s'aère un peu. Je…

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Malgré le fait que ce soit Pidge qui se soit collée à lui et lui ai dit des choses qui l'ont troublé, il se sentait vaguement coupable d'avoir été affecté par sa présence. Comme si, rougir de ce que faisait Pidge, de ce qu'elle disait était un manquement à la fidélité. Avant d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit, il se ravisa.

\- Non, rien.

Elle haussa un sourcil délicatement arqué avant de s'adresser de nouveau aux deux frères alors que Matt revenait vers la table de buffet.

\- Je vais aller la voir pour être m'assurer que tout va bien. Je reviens dans quelques doboshes.

Elle posa une main légère dans le dos de Lance et disparut dans la pénombre de la terrasse. Par curiosité, le paladin regarda par la porte vitrée mais ne put y voir grand-chose. Il apercevait juste un bout de la robe de Pidge et serait obligé de se déplacer s'il voulait mieux voir, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Depuis qu'il avait vu Pidge arriver à la soirée, il avait agi bizarrement. Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il était sensible à son nouveau look mais il avait vu des tas de belles jeunes femmes qui ne l'avaient pas troublé autant qu'elle. Et il avait passé des mois en sa compagnie, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui était-il différent ? Sa présence, ses gestes, son rire… il avait l'impression de tout redécouvrir d'elle et s'en sentait gêné. Est-ce qu'il l'avait sous-estimée ou inconsciemment ignorée jusque-là ? Fallait-il qu'elle ait les cheveux longs et porte une robe pour qu'il lui accorde cette attention déplacée ? A plus d'un égard, les émotions qu'il avait eu en sa présence ce soir, étaient inopportunes.

Il soupira longuement jusqu'à ce que Luis s'approche de lui et lui dise tout bas :

\- Sérieusement, Lance. Tu ne voudrais pas me brancher avec ta copine ? Elle est mignonne et plutôt marrante. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un génie.

\- Non, affirma Lance sans desserrer les dents. Pas avec elle. Tu peux tenter ta chance avec qui tu veux, mais pas elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est lesbienne ? Il s'est passé un truc entre vous ? Oooh, oui, ça se tient. C'est pour ça que t'as louché sur elle toute la soirée ?

\- Quoi ? Quiznack ! Absolument pas !

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait élevé la voix et certaines des personnes les plus proches s'interrompirent pour le regarder avec étonnement. Il leva les mains dans un gestes d'excuse et fit un sourire penaud à l'assemblée avant de s'éloigner vers les portes fenêtres menant à la terrasse, suivi de peu par son cadet. Il aurait volontiers enfoncé une chaussette dans la grande bouche de Luis pour l'empêcher de parler mais le fait était qu'il se sentait agité. Si Luis avait remarqué tous les regards qu'il avait lancés du côté de Pidge, d'autres auraient pu le remarquer aussi. A ce moment, il regarda Matt ressortir de la terrasse et décida qu'il avait besoin de boire.

Et puis… ne s'était-il jamais rien passé entre elle et lui auparavant ? Il était incapable de répondre par la négative. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'un envers l'autre les gestes qu'il avait eus avec Allura ou une de ses anciennes petites-amies mais pour autant, ils avaient vécu des choses ensemble. Quand il regardait les événements passés à la lumière des émotions qu'il avait ressenties ce soir, il interprétait différemment ses interactions avec Pidge.

Il avait cherché sa compagnie quand il avait découvert à quel point elle était amusante. Il avait cherché ses connaissances quand il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait recherché sa reconnaissance quand il désespérait de trouver la place qui était la sienne au sein des paladins. Il avait cherché à la protéger quand elle était en danger. Il avait cherché à capter un regard, de l'attention, un peu de son affection. Il ne l'avait jamais réalisé jusque là mais il avait toujours cherché à obtenir quelque chose d'elle et quand elle était proche de lui et qu'elle lui souriait, il avait l'impression qu'elle était prête à le lui donner.

Il était perdu par ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il réalisait sur sa relation avec Pidge. Il aurait besoin de méditer sur tout ça sans tout ce monde autour, sans bruit et surtout sans Pidge ni Allura à proximité. Les voir ou même simplement deviner leur silhouette dans l'obscurité de la terrasse accélérait le flux de ses pensées de même que les battements de son cœur ce qui était loin d'être idéal pour une cogitation productive. Sans parler du blabla de son frère.

Quand Luis s'aperçut qu'il l'ignorait totalement et regardait d'un air vide vers l'extérieur, il lui adressa un doigt d'honneur et s'en alla poursuivre sa soirée en compagnie d'autres personnes plus loquaces. Allura venait de se lever et Pidge était toujours assise. Quelque chose dans leur façon de se tenir dénotait une certaine tension et il se demanda si l'alcool rendait Pidge plus agressive. Il hésita un moment mais poussé par un sentiment de curiosité et agité par une vague pressentiment, il approcha doucement de l'encadrement de la porte et tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce que les deux jeunes femmes se disaient. Au départ il avait du mal à isoler leur conversation du brouhaha de la fête jusqu'à entendre Pidge.

\- … pour Lance. Quand bien même tu as de l'affection pour lui et qu'il te fait te sentir mieux, s'il apprend qu'il n'est qu'un remplacement pour Lotor, il en souffrira énormément.

Lance retint son souffle quand il saisit que la conversation le concernait. Quelque chose de ce qu'avait dit Pidge lui avait retourné l'estomac et il sentit son corps se tendre avec appréhension. Il fit l'effort de se reconcentrer et écouta la suite.

\- … quelque chose de si choquant le détruirait.

Allura ne répondit rien et Pidge se leva doucement.

\- Je dis ça en tant que votre amie. Si jamais j'ai faux, vous pouvez être sûre que je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à tous les deux et que je n'en reparlerai jamais. Vous méritez d'être heureux. Lance mérite d'être le premier choix, pas le second.

Quelque chose dans la voix de Pidge fit qu'il souhaita intensément voir son visage mais il distinguait à peine leurs traits dans le peu de lumière. Le cœur et l'esprit de Lance étaient en proie à des sentiments en montagnes russes et il était partagé entre vouloir clarifier ce qu'il avait entendu et se cacher dans un coin sombre en se bouchant les oreilles. Pidge s'éloigna avec des pas pesants vers la sortie. Lance se rencogna en proie au vertige mais il entendit Allura interpeler le paladin vert qui se tourna avec réticence vers elle sans avoir vu que Lance les espionnait.

\- Pidge. Tu as des sentiments pour Lance ?

La jeune fille toute menue parut vouloir se faire encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était et se détourna vivement de la princesse en rentrant la tête dans le cou. La question l'avait de toute évidence perturbée et il avait lui-même sursauté en l'entendant.

Le jeune homme se surprit à vouloir entendre à tout prix sa réponse mais sa camarade filait vers lui sans parler et faillit lui rentrer dedans alors qu'il ne pensait plus assez clairement pour songer à se cacher ou s'éloigner. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux noisette surpris et il vit son regard vaciller quand il croisa le sien et elle fila loin de lui, d'eux et de la soirée. Il n'essaya pas de lui parler ou de la rattraper, sonné par le flot d'interrogations dans lequel il se débattait.

Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière une porte avant de lentement tourner son regard vers Allura qui avait enfin remarqué sa présence. La princesse le regardait avec un regard incertain et mélancolique et il n'eut aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle savait qu'il avait entendu bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Assailli par une multitude de sentiments et de pensées en contradiction, il ne savait pas trop que faire ou quoi dire et ne fit que dévisager Allura.


	3. Les choix

\- Pidge. Tu ne pourras pas te cacher ici pour toujours. Descends, qu'on puisse discuter.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, Matt. Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Je ne vais pas retourner à la fête pendant que tu te morfonds dans le cockpit de ton lion. Pour quelle raison te caches-tu ici de toute façon ?

Pidge grogna depuis le siège de pilotage. Quand elle avait croisé Lance après avoir eu cette discussion avec Allura, elle avait eu l'impression de perdre le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Malgré toute la réflexion qu'elle avait porté au problème, maintenant qu'elle en avait parlé à cœur ouvert avec la princesse, elle avait surtout l'impression d'avoir fait fausse route et d'avoir laissé sa jalousie lui faire imaginer le pire concernant les sentiments d'Allura. Peut-être n'avait-elle rien fait à part s'immiscer dans leur relation. Peut-être n'avait-elle fait que blesser la confiance et la fierté de la princesse. Et pour couronner le tout, ses vrais sentiments pour Lance avaient été découverts et celui-ci l'avait très semblablement entendu.

Elle avait toutes les raisons de se morfondre. La seule chose qui pourrait être pire serait que tous les deux la détestent pour avoir possiblement semé le chaos entre eux. Elle se répétait qu'elle n'avait fait cela que par souci pour Lance mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant sur la façon dont ses amis interpréteraient ses actions. Elle avait si peu d'amis et elle chérissait tant les liens qui les unissaient qui si l'un d'eux venait à se briser, elle n'était pas sûr de réussir à le supporter.

Elle avait toutes les raisons de se morfondre, mais elle n'en avait pas envie, pas plus qu'elle n'avait envie de parler de cette soirée. Et elle doutait que Matt, aussi compatissant qu'il était, réussisse à lui remonter le moral. Il persista encore plusieurs minutes mais elle refusa de lui parler ou de descendre et bientôt elle ne l'entendit plus et quand elle vérifia les signatures biométriques du hangar, personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle demeura prostrée dans son siège encore un long moment avant d'entendre le bruit de l'intercom. Surprise, elle leva les yeux pour voir le visage de Lance apparaitre sur son écran.

\- Lance ?

Sa voix s'étouffa alors qu'elle prononçait son nom. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brusquement alors qu'elle retint son souffle sans s'en rendre compte. La crainte et la honte d'être disputée lui soulevait l'estomac. Elle leva une main tremblante pour couper la transmission mais la voix de Lance s'éleva aussitôt.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

La main de Pidge s'immobilisa juste au-dessus du bouton qui pourrait mettre fin à la transmission et son regard erra un peu partout sur l'image du paladin sans jamais oser croiser son regard. Elle n'était pas prête. Absolument pas prête à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui où la question de ses sentiments pour lui pourraient être abordée de près ou de loin. Interdite, elle ramena les mains contre sa poitrine et attendit qu'il lance le sujet.

\- J'ai… en partie entendu ce dont tu parlais avec Allura, tout à l'heure, dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Si elle avait encore des doutes sur le fait qu'il ait entendu ce qu'Allura lui avait demandé, elle n'en avait plus aucun désormais. Elle baissa un peu la tête, sentant qu'elle rougissait et elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le lui montrer. Elle attendait qu'il se mette en colère de s'être mêlée de ce qui ne la concernait pas et d'avoir mis en péril sa relation avec Allura, qu'il s'irrite des sentiments inopportuns qu'elle avait pour lui mais quand il s'adressa à elle, ce n'était pas pour lui crier dessus.

\- Tu sais… je crois que je m'en doutais un peu.

Elle leva les yeux, intriguée.

\- Je veux dire… Allura et moi. Je m'en doutais que pour elle, j'étais une consolation après Lotor. Pas qu'elle m'ait jamais dit clairement que je faisais office de bouche-trou mais bon, je savais bien dès le début qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fasse trop d'illusions. Notre relation… même avec l'affection mutuelle qu'on se portait, ça avait juste l'air de ne pas vraiment coller. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire mais disons qu'il n'y avait pas de magie, de complicité. Je ne sais pas…

Pidge se mordit la lèvre avec souci quand elle entendit son ton désenchanté. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu souhaiter, l'entendre parler avec tant de résignation l'attristait.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Lance. J'aurai préféré avoir tort à ce sujet. Allura et toi avez donc parlé après mon départ ?

Son inquiétude pour Lance avait pris le dessus sur sa honte et elle avait juste assez de courage pour lui prodiguer un peu de soutien. Elle n'était pas très douée pour ça, pour les relations humaines et pour encourager mais aussi maladroite qu'elle pouvait être, elle pouvait au moins essayer de le consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Non, elle n'en a pas eu besoin.

\- Huh ?

\- Une fois que tu sois partie, j'étais trop bouleversé pour bouger et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de la regarder. Elle est restée à me fixer tristement sans bouger ni parler, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Cet air désolé était plus parlant que si elle m'avait juré sur les Anciens qu'elle était sûre de ses sentiments. J'avais presque l'impression que de nous deux, c'était elle qui avait le plus de peine. Et c'est en la regardant que j'ai compris.

Pidge sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant le ton peiné qu'il employait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et ne parvenait toujours pas à croiser son regard.

\- Tss. Je n'avais jamais compris avant ça, mais le silence est parfois bien plus éloquent qu'un long discours. Je ne dis pas que j'ai compris tous ses sentiments juste en la regardant mais j'en ai saisi l'essentiel. Je crois sincèrement qu'au départ, elle n'avait pas simplement cherché à se divertir de sa peine. Elle s'est tournée vers moi parce que je lui montrais de l'intérêt quand elle était émotionnellement fragile. J'veux dire, rends-toi compte. Elle a dû abattre celui dont elle était en train de tomber amoureuse et renoncer aux projets de paix qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur. Je suppose que j'étais comme une bouée de sauvetage dans la tempête.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle s'était déjà fait ce genre de réflexions plusieurs fois au cours des derniers mois et c'était en partie la raison pour laquelle est n'avait pas confronté Allura. Elle était peut-être maladroite socialement, mais elle n'était pas sans cœur au point de la culpabiliser. Elle attendit que Lance poursuive. Il semblait avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui comprenne la situation et elle pouvait au moins faire ça, après avoir précipité aux événements qui menaient à leur présence dans le cockpit de leur lion respectif.

\- En un sens, on pourrait même presque dire que j'en ai profité…

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre, incapable de l'entendre s'accuser.

\- Merci, Pigeon. Ça me touche que tu penses ça mais c'est la réalité des choses. Je ne dis pas que j'ai agi avec gentillesse juste dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose mais le fait est que j'avais pleinement connaissance qu'elle était émotionnellement plus fragile à ce moment et je n'ai pas cherché une seule fois à lui en faire prendre conscience quand elle s'est rapprochée de moi. En fait, je me suis sincèrement dit qu'avec le temps, elle finirait par avoir plus que de l'affection pour moi. Je me suis complu dans cette situation et elle a fini par faire le point et s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas pour moi les sentiments que j'aurai voulu qu'elle ait. C'est plutôt pathétique.

Il rigola d'un rire amer et sans joie et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse se sentir si triste pour quelqu'un d'autre. Sérieusement, elle ne pouvait pas être mieux placée pour comprendre à quel point cela faisait mal de voir que la personne que l'on aimait ne retourne pas ces sentiments. C'était quelque chose de pathétique, certes, mais personne ne pouvait forcer les sentiments d'autrui.

Ils demeurèrent un instant silencieux, Pidge ayant l'impression que le bruit de son cœur pouvait être entendu à travers l'intercom.

\- Je me disais bien que quelqu'un comme elle était trop bien pour quelqu'un comme moi. Trop belle, trop forte, trop intelligente pour un crétin de Cuba comme moi.

Le paladin vert poussa un soupir résigné à l'écoute de ce discours auto-dépréciateur.

\- Je le savais. J'étais sûre que tu te dénigrerais encore. Lance, tu ne peux pas continuer à t'apitoyer et te dire que tu n'es pas assez bien pour être un paladin ou pour intéresser quelqu'un. Personne ne pense autant de mal de toi que toi.

\- Pidge…

\- Non. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te lamenter ainsi !

\- Facile à dire pour toi. Tu es un génie.

\- Je suis fatiguée d'entendre ça aussi. Je ne suis que ça pour toi ? Une grosse tête ? Tu penses que mon intelligence me protège des doutes.

\- Non… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Ne peux-tu pas au moins te fier à mon jugement ? A notre jugement à tous ! Le lion bleu puis le rouge ne t'auraient pas choisi comme paladin s'ils t'en avaient jugés incapables. De même, Allura ne t'aurait pas laissé la moindre possibilité de vivre une relation avec elle si elle ne s'estimait pas un minimum, peu importe ce que sont ses sentiments actuels.

\- Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, annonça Lance avec un soupir.

\- Je ne t'y ai pas forcé, que je sache ! rétorqua-t-elle avec plus de sècheresse qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était le braquer mais c'était si révoltant de le voir se sous-estimer sans arrêt. Elle aurait pensé qu'en devenant le paladin de Red il aurait gagné en confiance mais les mêmes doutes le hantaient. Elle savait bien qu'on ne se débarrassait pas de ses démons aussi facilement. Elle avait mis elle-même tant de temps avant de pouvoir faire confiance aux autres après avoir si longtemps été brimée par ses camarades.

Un silence pesant s'installa de nouveau et Pidge se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son siège, certaine que Lance la détestait ou était en colère contre elle.

\- Pidge… ?

\- Hmm ? Interrogea-t-elle avec méfiance.

\- Depuis quand… ?

Il laissa en suspens les derniers mots de sa question comme s'il ne savait pas comment la formuler.

\- Depuis quand quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment te demander ça…

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à ta question si tu ne la poses pas, tu sais…

Lance poussa un nouveau soupir et se racla la gorge avant de formuler lentement sa question.

\- Depuis quand… est-ce que tu… as des sentiments envers moi ?

\- Oh, quiznack…

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de rép-

Pidge ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle avait coupé la communication, prise de panique. Il avait entendu la question d'Allura et maintenant, il lui en parlait directement. C'était plus que son cœur et ses aptitudes sociales ne pouvaient supporter. Elle rougissait tellement qu'elle en avait chaud et même si personne ne pouvait la voir, elle se dissimula derrière ses mains.

\- Oh non. Oh non. Oh non. Oh non…

Elle s'efforça de calmer sa respiration saccadée et de ralentir les battements de son cœur. A ce rythme-là, elle y passerait avant même que la vieille Haggar et ses robeast ne débarquent. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le point sur la situation.

1/ Lance était au courant des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle

2/ Lance lui demandait ce qu'il en était de ses sentiments pour lui. En tête à tête.

3/ Elle avait paniqué et lui avait raccroché au nez.

4/ Elle risquait de le revoir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie (qui risquait d'être brève, étant un paladin de Voltron) si jamais elle quittait un jour le cockpit de Green.

5/ Elle ne pouvait pas fuir à bord de son lion sans condamner la Terre et le reste de l'univers à une fin horrible.

6/ Quiznack.

Elle soupira à nouveau avec défaitisme et s'obligea à faire le point. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher éternellement et Lance avait eu le courage de venir lui parler même après la tournure catastrophique de la soirée alors, autant qu'elle fasse montre d'un peu de courage.

Elle tendit le doigt et réactiva la conversation d'un air penaud. Lance qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle reprenne contact sursauta légèrement en la voyant et baissa les yeux d'un air contrit, peut-être même rougissait-il un peu. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec embarras.

\- Désolée d'avoir coupé la conversation comme ça, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Désolé d'avoir posé cette question de façon trop directe.

\- Hmm. Je peux y répondre mais... sois juste un peu patient. C'est … difficile.

\- Bien sûr. Prends le temps qu'il te faut, Pidge.

Elle déglutit doucement avant de parler :

\- Je crois… je crois que ça a commencé depuis le jour où tu as tiré sur Sendak pour me libérer.

Autrement dit, près de deux ans. Ce que Lance sembla avoir compris car ses sourcils disparurent sous sa frange.

\- Wow.

Pidge baissa la tête, gênée. Deux ans, c'est très long pour un simple béguin. Pas qu'un simple béguin. Plus un amour unilatéral.

\- Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Je suis désolé d'être passé à côté de ça pendant si longtemps, Pidge.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu le saches de toute manière.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas du tout ton style de fille. Je ne… voulais pas m'exposer à ce que tu me traites avec pitié et je n'ai jamais eu envie d'avoir le cœur brisé. Comme tu vas le faire d'ici quelques instants.

\- Pidge…

\- Non ! Ne dis rien. Je ne suis pas assez étroite d'esprit pour te détester simplement parce que je ne suis pas ton genre ou que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je le voudrais. Je sais que je pouvais être ton amie mais que je n'avais rien à espérer de plus.

\- Pidge…

\- Et puis, je me suis fait une raison, il y a bien longtemps. Je ne ressemble pas à Allura ou Romelle et j'ai un style pas très féminin. J'ai tendance à être plutôt agressive et je manque de charme. Et puis je parle trop. Et aussi, je…

\- PIDGE !

Elle s'interrompit en sursautant alors que Lance venait de crier son nom avec irritation. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard dans lequel elle voyait très clairement de la colère. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle le mettrait en colère juste en lui avouant qu'elle avait voulu le laisser dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Elle le dégoûtait. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu lui en parler. Elle baissa les yeux avec honte et sentit monter les larmes. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières tentant de chasser l'humidité qui commençait à perler à ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir élevé la voix mais tu commençais à raconter un ramassis de conneries.

Un petit bruit étouffé s'échappa de sa poitrine alors que ses mots la touchaient durement. Elle serra ses bras autour de ses jambes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne serais pas mon genre ? Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas assez bien pour être ma petite-amie alors que tu es ma meilleure amie ?

Elle se figea en entendant ses mots, croyant se tromper.

\- C'est vrai, tu ne ressembles pas à Allura ou Romelle. Et c'est vrai que tu parles trop et que tu es parfois agressive. Mais en quoi est-ce que tout cela m'empêcherait de t'apprécier pour ce que tu es. Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais, y a pas cinq minutes de ne pas m'apitoyer en pensant que je n'étais pas assez bien pour intéresser quelqu'un ? et toi, tu fais la même chose !

\- Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je ne corresponds pas au style de filles que tu dragues. Jamais tu n'as montré le même intérêt pour moi. Je ne suis pas…

Elle ne parvenait pas à formuler ce qu'elle avait toujours redouter qu'il lui dise. Qu'elle n'était pas assez jolie pour lui. Pas assez féminine.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé si ma bêtise a pu te faire croire que tu n'étais pas assez jolie ou que ton caractère ne me plaisait pas. Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir jamais fait plus attention à toi et de n'avoir pas remarqué à quel point tu étais mignonne.

Mignonne ? elle avait clairement mal entendu.

\- Je suis un crétin qui met du temps à voir ce qu'on agite sous son nez. Et toi, je ne t'ai jamais accordé l'attention que tu méritais.

\- Oh… heum. Ce n'est rien, Lance. Je… je

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Même s'il disait tout cela seulement pour être gentil avec elle, c'étaient des mots qui la touchaient énormément.

\- Je suis sérieux. Je ne peux pas changer les deux dernières années mais j'aimerai au moins qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne te sous-estime pas. Et ne décide pas pour moi quels sont mes goûts. Tu es une fille géniale. Tu es mignonne, tu sais te battre, tu es incroyablement courageuse et déterminée et pour couronner le tout, tu es un vrai génie. Sans toi, on ne serait plus là aujourd'hui ni moi ni les autres paladins. Alors ne pense jamais que tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

\- Lance…

Cette fois-ci, les larmes coulaient véritablement et elle passa une main devant son visage pour sangloter. C'était de loin le plus beau compliment qu'on lui ai jamais fait et que ce soit sorti de la bouche de celui qu'elle aimait rendait l'impact encore plus fort.

Lance la regarda pleurer et son cœur se serra douloureusement à l'idée des deux années perdues par son ignorance. Il se détesta pour avoir pu envoyer des signaux qui avaient pu lui faire penser qu'elle n'était pas assez bien, elle, pour lui ! Quelque chose en lui se réjouissait sincèrement de savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait. Il en était ému, reconnaissant et peut-être… réjoui.

\- Sérieusement. C'est à moi de me demander ce que tu as pu me trouver. Je suis un idiot fini comparé à toi alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'attirer chez moi, marmonna-t-il.

\- Avant Voltron et les paladins, j'ai toujours été seule et sans amis mais toi, que je sois Pidge Gunderson, ou Pidge le paladin, tu as toujours eu confiance en moi et mes capacités et tu n'as jamais cherché à me mettre à l'écart. Tu es toujours si spontanément amical. Tu venais à chaque fois à moi avec le sourire et j'ai retrouvé un peu du bonheur et de la sérénité que j'avais quand j'étais avec mes parents et Matt. Ta présence m'a fait beaucoup de bien et je pense que de fil en aiguille… Tu es un idiot mais tu es mon idiot, murmura Pidge.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi important aux yeux de quelqu'un avant cela. Même avec Allura, cette sensation n'avait jamais été aussi forte, elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné cette impression de devoir être essentiel à sa vie de tous les jours. Si seulement il avait su plus tôt ce que Pidge ressentait pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi à l'époque mais elle était trop précieuse à ses yeux pour qu'il agisse sans réfléchir.

Il songea à la phrase qu'elle avait adressée à Allura plus tôt dans la soirée : « Lance mérite d'être le premier choix, pas le second ». Cette simple phrase le comblait de joie et gratitude. Elle l'estimait assez pour faire de lui son premier choix à elle, et il ne saurait dire combien c'était précieux pour lui. Sa peine de ce soir s'estompait de beaucoup quand la sincérité et simplicité de ces mots lui redonnaient un sentiment de confiance qu'il avait rarement. Elle lui donnait envie de croire qu'il était meilleur que ce qu'il pouvait bien croire.

\- Hey, j'ai le droit de t'appeler Katie ?

\- Huh ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette demande. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui refuser.

\- Oui. C'est mon prénom après tout.

Il lui sourit avec gentillesse quand elle répondit et elle se sentit rougir.

\- Katie ?

\- Oui, Lance ?

Cela lui faisait bizarre de l'entendre l'appeler par son vrai prénom alors qu'il avait passé deux ans à l'appeler par le surnom que lui avait donné Matt.

\- Il s'est passé pas mal de choses ce soir, hein.

\- A qui le dis-tu !

\- Quand on aura terminé de mettre nos sentiments au clair avec Allura et qu'on se sera exprimé l'un et l'autre et que j'aurai remis un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées… tu accepterais que l'on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble, toi et moi ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Si tu es capable d'attendre encore un peu que mon cœur d'artichaud se remette de son chagrin, tu pourrais me laisser une chance d'être plus qu'un ami pour toi et de te refléter tes sentiments.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse trouver Pidge – Katie – encore plus mignonne, mais la jeune fille aux immenses yeux noisette humides bordés de larme qui rougissait face à lui en levant des doigts tremblants devant ses lèvres pour dissimuler un sourire gêné était une vision qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. A nouveau, le silence était parlant et la joie et l'embarras sur son visage étaient la plus adorable des réponses.

Il avait été trop bête pour s'apercevoir à quel point il tenait à elle et à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble tous les deux. Si elle voulait bien lui en laisser l'opportunité, il ferait en sorte de rattraper le temps perdu et ferait en sorte que chaque instant compte. Quoi qu'en disent les autres, il ne pouvait que penser qu'il était idiot : il comprenait désormais qu'il s'était leurré en croyant être amoureux d'Allura parce que c'est quand il regardait Pidge qu'il comprenait vraiment qui était son premier choix.


End file.
